1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for facilitating the insertion of drapery pins into drapery materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drapery pins currently in vogue are of a unitary construction and generally of S-shaped configuration. One end of the pin is pointed and enters the fabric material. The U-bend formed adjacent this end provides a seat for the fabric. The other end of the pin is inserted through an eyelet or the like provided by a drapery rod, and the adjacent U-bend rests in the eye, whereby the drapery is appropriately suspended.
In practice, loose pins are picked up one by one and appropriately oriented and located relative to the edge of the drapery for insertion. Substantial time is wasted in manipulating the pins preparatory for insertion into the fabric. Manipulation of these pins, not altogether simple, is quite fatiguing. Considerable force is often required on the part of the drapery worker in order to insert the pin properly while grasping the pin between his fingers, especially in connection with heavy drapery materials. For this reason and for the reason that a large number of separate pins are handled, heavy callouses are developed on the fingers of drapery workers.
Various automatic tools, such as those described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,710 and 2,888,680, have been suggested that, when loaded, expedite the entire operation and obviate separate, or any, handling of the pins proper. For this purpose, these tools serve to contain a supply of pins, and have means for partial ejection of the end pin so that it may be inserted in the drapery material prior to the time it leaves the tool. The seating force is applied through the tool, which is easily grasped, to the pin. The succeeding pin is automatically available for the next operation of the tool. In this manner, actual handling of the pin is obviated.
However, such tools have not always worked properly and efficiently and are difficult to load. For example, any deviation from the angle of entry of the pin into the drapery material, due to construction of the tool, results in the pin not properly seating. There is a need for such tool which is steady in operation and always inserts the pin into the drapery material at the correct angle for proper alignment.